


Spellbound

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While dancing Xander falls under a spell but is he the only one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by several sources, a wonderful manip by Naughty Fae who very graciously and generously allowed me to use it , a plot bunny/challenge by Lady Q on Spander Files and finally a challenge from my better half, both challenges can be found at the end

  


Author: LadyMerlin  
Title: Spellbound  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R (Language, Adult Concepts)  
Comments: In comments   
Disclaimer: Not mine, I just wish they were   
Summary: While dancing Xander falls under a spell but is he the only one  
Notes: this fic was inspired by several sources, a wonderful manip by Naughty Fae who very graciously and generously allowed me to use it , a plot bunny/challenge by Lady Q on Spander Files and finally a challenge from my better half, both challenges can be found at the end  
Beta(s): Thank you to the lovely Laazikaat for all her invaluable help with my tenses and catching of words gone astray. I appreciate all your help and suggestions.

 

   


 

 

 

  


Spellbound

 

To say Xander is feeling nervous would be a huge understatement.He’s feeling downright sick. How the hell did this happen? He’d thought it would be a great idea to have a little road trip to get away from the hellmouth and his embarrassing inability to get a decent job or keep a job, even a crappy one. Finding himself dressed in quick pull off trousers and barely any underwear, supposedly ready to get out on stage at a gay bar and ‘strut his stuff’ as his boss called it, is not what he’dpictured when he set out on this adventure.

 

Oh god, there’s his cue to get on stage. “What am I doing, this is madness. Okay, chill Xanman, you can do this,” he mutters. Taking a deep breath, he nervously steps out onto the stage. As the music starts, he tries to relax and let himself flow into the dance moves. He tries to remember the advice Cookie had given him during practice, and what kind of a name is Cookie anyway? 

 

He almost loses his balance as his feet get tangled together. He pauses briefly in his routine and that’s when he feels it. It’s like electricity dancing under his skin. Someone is watching him, well yeah, he’s on a stage but it isn’t the same. This is intense, like someone is seeing right into his soul, seeing the deepest part of him. He attempts to look casually through all the faces in the crowd to find the owner of that intense gaze.

 

There in the back, blue eyes the colour of the ocean following his every move and gesture. Their eyes lock and Xander feels almost hypnotised, he can’t tear his eyes away as his body starts moving and swaying to the beat. He isn’t able to make out all the features of this mysterious stranger but he can tell that he’s male and handsome. He feels himself falling into that ocean of blue, opening himself up and letting go. Xander has never felt more graceful or more sensual than he does at this moment. He’s exclusively dancing for one man as he forgets the rest of the crowd. The feeling is magical and he’s flying as he gets lost in those eyes, in this moment.

 

 

Suddenly he realises the routine is over as the music stops and the crowd is on its feet. He hears people shouting his name and turns his attention back to the crowd. He takes the offered cash and allows some to place the bills inside his g-string. He can hardly believe it. He’d actually done it. Him! Xander Harris, the bad luck demon magnet. The crowd adored him. He left the stage on a high. 

 

 

He feels wonderful after his performance but what he really wants now is to find out the identity of his mystery observer. As he makes his way back to the dressing rooms, he feels a hand on his arm. He turns, coming face to face with the owner of those blue, blue eyes. 

 

“Spike.” The name comes out on a sigh and he tries to take a step back but the hallway is narrow and there isn’t any room. He feels shocked and wonders why he never noticed how beautiful the vampire is before. He feels himself falling into those eyes again but the sound of a slightly hoarse and very sexy voice brings him back.

 

Spike doesn’t appear offended by his lapse and merely cocks his head to the side. He grins and replies, “Couldn’t take my eyes off you. Felt like you had me under a spell.”

 

Xander can hardly believe it. Unsure of what to do faced with someone who could kill him in an instant yet feeling drawn to him all the same, he just stands there as the vampire moves into his private space, lifting a hand towards his chest but stopping just short of touching.

 

“I mean it. You looked fantastic out there. How ‘bout a private show?”

 

Xander is gob smacked. “Are you coming on to me?”

 

Spike leans impossibly closer. Close enough that Xander can feel the answer against his hip as Spike whispers in his ear. “Oh pet, you underestimate yourself. Course I am.”

 

The breaths against the sensitive skin of his neck send shivers of desire racing down his spine. Xander pulls back to look intently at Spike’s face as if searching for something, he considers the offer for a moment before he decides fuck it. I want it. I want him. “Just let me change and I’ll be right back.”

 

Spike just nods and settles himself against the wall to wait.

 

Xander changes as fast as he can manage wondering where all his grace has gone as he keeps tripping over his own feet and dropping things. 

 

“Who is that incredibly gorgeous stud muffin out in the hall?” Cookie asks as he enters the room.

 

Xander smiles shyly as he answers.“That’s Spike. He’s uh…waiting for me.”

 

Cookie looks pleased and slightly jealous. “Way to go you handsome thing. I was just telling Ramón, it’s always the quiet ones.”

 

Finally managing to get into his clothes, Xander turns to leave, “Bye Cookie and thanks for all your help.”

 

Xander rejoins Spike in the hallway. As they leave the club, Xander can’t help but grin at Cookie’s parting words “Get fucked stud.”

 

 

Challenges:

****

** A hubby request ** : write a story and include the line ‘Get fucked stud.’

 

 

** Lady Q ** : Write a story where Spike spots Xander dancing in a gay bar. How does he react, How does Xander react,


End file.
